


Finding Home

by daisygal18



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: Duane Talla has lost much to the ocean in his short life. Being a part of Sulani and not loving the ocean is blasphemy. He can’t forgive or forget though. The ocean calls to him however and perhaps the Ancestors know the way to gain his forgiveness.
Kudos: 3





	1. Jaded

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Perhaps this is odd but I found myself playing a new Sims save in Sulani and my teenage girl met Duane Talla. I became very curious about his family and how he came to live with the Kealoha’s. So I decided to write it into a fic. This will not be a “they don’t know they’re in a simulation” type story. This is just my take on the elusive Duane Talla and where he comes from, how he feels and perhaps maybe how my Abigail can make him love the ocean again.

Screaming woke Duane from a dead sleep. He opened his eyes abruptly and groaned in annoyance and tried to hide his head under his pillow as he rolled over. It seemed the screaming got even louder so he sighed and got out of bed grumpily. His dark hair was in a wild mess of curls around his face. When he opened his bedroom door he couldn’t help the grin that came to his face at the source of his rude awakening. 

“Oh thank the ancestors you’re awake. Will you please help me out?” Lilliana looked just as disheveled as Duane felt. She held the source of the screaming on her hip.

Nani saw Duane and her crying ceased momentarily. Her big brown eyes looked at him, filled with tears then the screaming started again as she reached for him. 

Duane scooped her out of Lilliana’s arms and tossed her in the air. The crying stopped and instead the room was filled with lighthearted giggles. 

“You know, little fish, if you want me to wake up you don’t have to be so dramatic about it.” He said as he sat down at the kitchen table with her. She babbled happily as she took his stone necklace into her mouth and chewed on it. Lilliana shook her head with a smirk. 

“You’re the baby whisperer, Duane.” She said and turned back around to the counter where she was stirring up a familiar batch of herbs and oils. 

“Is today a holiday and I didn’t realize? Why are you making pit pork?” He bounced Nani as he talked. 

“I thought I told you? There’s a new family up the beach.” She said and grabbed spices from the shelves as she spoke, stirring them into the bowl with professional grace. 

“Ah, I think Makoa mentioned that. The woman will be his new team leader?” Lilliana nodded in confirmation and hummed along with the music flowing through the old speakers of the jukebox that sat in the kitchen. 

“Keala specifically requested you be there, by the way.” Lilliana said after a few moments. 

“I can’t come, I have to work tonight.” She stopped stirring and turned to face him.

“You picked up another shift?” Her voice was accusing. Duane only shrugged in response and sat Nani on the floor. She toddled over to her blocks and began stacking them happily. Duane smiled at the toddler then turned to find Lilliana staring at him still with her arms crossed. 

“What? I need to save money.” He said defensively. She huffed and walked towards him. Arms still crossed. 

“You know your home is here, always will be if you need it.” She said and her voice was sad. 

“Lilli, I have to make my own way once I graduate.” It was the same argument they had had for the last two years. 

“Why? Why are you so determined to leave us?” Duane sighed and stood to hug her. He was nearly a foot taller than her now. She hugged him back tightly. 

“I’m not going to leave you guys. I mean, if anything I’ll be on a different island.” 

She pulled away and put her hand on his cheek in the motherly way that always made him sad and happy at the same time. 

“You are a child of my heart. When will you finally understand that?” Duane just stared at her. Not knowing what to say, still uncomfortable with being too close to anyone. So he smiled a little. 

“I have to go, there’s fish to be caught.” He kissed her cheek and hurried out the door to the outside shower. 

————

Makoa and Lilliana had taken Duane in when they were barely married. From the moment they welcomed him to their home he had loved them, but the past has a way of making you not trust things. Especially good things, especially especially when you’d only ever really known bad. 

His father was a fisherman for the village restaurant. His mother worked at the restaurant. That’s how they knew Lilliana. One day a storm came and his father’s boat was lost, after that it was like his mother was lost too. She started doing drugs, drinking, sometimes Duane wouldn’t see her for days at a time. He was only eleven at the time, fending for himself. Not only mourning his father but mourning the life he had lived with his parents before the ocean had taken his father. 

He had been mad at the water whenever his father died. Duane could swim before he could talk. The saltwater in Sulani was just as much a part of the tribe as the people who lived there, maybe even more. So Duane was also mourning the love he had once had for the ocean that was in his blood. 

Then the ocean took his mother too. He had been the one to find her floating by the dock down from their house. It was where he and his father went fishing. Where Duane had caught his first fish, all those happy memories were erased whenever he found his mother’s lifeless body floating amongst the pillars. They deemed it accidental but Duane knew the truth. No one in Sulani wanted to think of one of their own taking their own life, it wasn’t something that happened here. They were all a family. They carried each other’s burdens. To think someone would end their life was to think the whole island had let them down. That was a truth no one wanted to acknowledge. 

Keala Hoapili had been the one to send him to the Kealoha’s. She said a young married couple needed something to nurture, Keala had a way of knowing where you needed to be. Even if you might not. He would forever be grateful to her. It was just that as he had grown he felt more and more like a puzzle piece that didn’t fit right. He knew Makoa and Lilliana loved him, and thought of him as their own. He couldn’t shake those old ghosts from his mind. He needed to make his own way… but if he was being honest he didn’t want to keep taking up space in Makoa and Lilliana’s house. He knew they wanted more children… children of their own. They were both still very young. He knew the both of them would never let him leave if they thought it was because of that, but he couldn’t keep existing in a family that didn’t feel like his own. 

So he had taken odd jobs, fishing for the restaurant occasionally. Lifeguarding had become the most constant of his jobs, and it paid the best. So when his manager offered to let him take extra weekend shifts he had gladly volunteered. He hoped to have enough money saved to rent a small house on the beach. He could continue to fish and make ends meet.

And that was about as far into his plan as he had gotten. He thought of all of this as he made his way to the docks by Lilliana and Makoa’s house. The fishing wasn’t quite as good as the old dock by his childhood home, but it worked, and he couldn’t bring himself to go back there. He hadn’t stepped foot on that side of the island since he found his mother’s body. 

And he swore to himself and the ancestors that he never would. 

—————

Sunday morning he slept in. There had been a bonfire on the main island, so he stayed late to make sure none of the party goers fell into the ocean. He smelled pancakes when he woke up and hurried out of bed to find the whole family in the kitchen. Makoa was feeding Nani clumps of pancake and Lilliana was taking fresh cakes off the stove. She smiled at him when he walked into the room. 

“Morning sleepy head!” She sang. 

“D!” Nani cried happily and he pinched her cheek. It was sticky with syrup. 

“Late night?” Makoa asked with his half smirk. 

“Nothing fun, just making sure the tourists didn’t drown.” He said as he sat down. Lilliana placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of him. 

“Thanks Lilli, I’m starving.” He dug in and she sat beside him with a cup of coffee. 

“Keala was disappointed you didn’t come with us last night.” 

“Well, the wind will blow and she will be thinking of something else.” Duane said as he swallowed a mouthful. 

“Are they nice?” He asked. Makoa nodded. 

“The mother, Amelia is a mainlander. The father Jack was born here though.” Duane noted the titles. 

“They have children.” Lilliana and Makoa shared a look. 

“One, a daughter… she’s about your age.” Lilliana said and took a drink of her coffee. 

“She will be starting school tomorrow, you should make her feel welcome.” Makoa said. He wiped at Nani’s cheeks with a napkin and the toddler fought at his hands. 

“I’m sure the whole school will flock to make her feel welcomed. It’s like a shiny new toy anytime someone new moves here.” Duane said. He was sure it was all anyone could talk about. The people of Sulani needed hobbies. 

“She’s a nice girl, Duane, it’ll be hard making friends.” Makoa lectured and Duane chuckled. 

“Hard making friends in Sulani? Are you joking?” He finished his plate and took it to the sink. 

“Would it kill you to be friendlier?” Lilliana called in a disgruntled voice as he walked outside. 

He took his shirt off and grabbed his pole and headed towards the dock. Lilliana and Makoa were constantly trying to make him more involved with the community, but he didn’t care for any of it. He knew the islanders meant well, but they were all horrible gossips and meddlers. Keala was perhaps the worst. Her heart was good, but Duane was stubborn. Which he thought maybe made her push him even harder. 

He stopped at the bait shop to buy some livers on his way to the dock. He thanked Aki, the shop owner and waved as he made his way down to the dock. The ocean was rising today, might not be good for fishing but he would try his luck. 

He was lost in his own thoughts when something flashed as it ran past him and grabbed his bait sack right out of his hand. He gasped and looked ahead to see a golden retriever hightailing it up the beach with his livers. 

“Hey! Bring that back!” He shouted. He began sprinting after the animal. Dropping his pole at the dock as he ran on up the beach. 

The dog ran up the steps of a house and continued around the side of the house. Duane felt awkward but followed the dog anyway. He didn’t bring enough money to buy more livers. He heard soft island music flowing from inside the house and heard some wind chimes tingling with the breeze. He found the culprit at the corner of the house's porch. Happily gobbling up the last of his livers. 

“Hey! You jerk!” He shouted and the dog looked up at him with a goofy dog grin. 

Duane walked over and picked up the sack and sighed. The dog bounced around him happily. 

“Now I have to walk all the way home for more money. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.” He grumbled. 

“Can I help you?” A voice came from below and he jumped, startled. He looked over the edge and was momentarily startled again by the beautiful girl staring up at him from the water. She was tan but not as tan as the other Sulani girls. Her hair wasn’t black either, it was a pleasant brown, he could just make out a speckle of freckles across her nose. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

“Hello?” She said again and chuckled. She kicked her legs in the water as she looked at him. 

“Oh um, sorry, the dog… took my bait.” 

“You were baiting my dog?”

“No! I had livers for bait… for fish not dogs, and the dog… took them?” He sounded like an idiot. 

“Lotus! That’s not nice!” She said and the dog barked at her. 

“Give me a minute. I’ll give you some money for the livers.” She said and began swimming towards the ladder attached to the porch dock. 

“No you really don’t have to-“ Duane protested as she climbed the ladder and felt slightly guilty for how he ogled her bikini clad body. 

“It’s fine, Lotus is known for being a little mischievous.” She said with a smile as she grabbed a towel from one of the lounge chairs. 

“I’m Abigail.” She said and stuck her hand out. Duane shook her hand and felt himself smiling genuinely at her, a breeze picked up. She smelled like saltwater and vanilla. 

“Duane.” He said. 

“Oh! Lilliana’s Duane? She was here just last night.” She said as her eyes brightened. 

“She doesn’t look old enough to have a kid my age.” She said conversationally and motioned for him to follow her through the sliding doors into her house. 

“She’s not my mother.” He said and it came out sharper than he wanted, a reflex, then the pang of guilt he always got for saying it. 

Abigail gave him a glance but didn’t push him. She just opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a jar full of cash. 

“Should five be enough?” 

“Plenty, but you really don’t have to-“

“Duane, it’s fine, it wouldn’t be neighborly for me to not reimburse you for bait my dog stole.” She grinned at him as she handed over the money. Their hands brushed slightly and there was an odd tingle that passed through them. Duane stared at her and she blinked, he knew she felt it too. 

“Um, I should get going.” He said, suddenly feeling very hot and needing air. He rushed to exit the way he came. 

“Wait! Do you want to go swim maybe? We could talk for a bit, it would be nice to know someone at school tomorrow.” 

“Sorry, I don’t swim in the ocean for fun.” She seemed confused by his words but he didn’t give her a chance to ask about them before he was fleeing to the outside. 

He walked up the beach. His heart hammering in his chest from the encounter. What was all of that about? He got to the dock and dropped his livers beside his pole. He didn’t even cast out. Just sat there replaying the odd morning throughout his head. 

“Did I ever tell you about the love story between the moon and the sea?” Came a voice. He jumped. 

“Ancestors! Keala! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” The old woman walked slowly to where he sat on the dock. He could smell the flowers she always wore in her hair. 

“Something has shaken you up, Duane Talla.” She said as she sat beside him. He glanced at her but she just stared out at the ocean with the same relaxed smile she always wore. 

“Or perhaps… someone?” She said and met his eyes. He looked down at the water below and kicked his feet. 

“I’m fine.” He grumbled. 

“Duane, you remind me much of your father.” She said and he continued to sit in silence. 

“He was headstrong… stubborn, but fearless. That’s what worries me, you have your mother’s fear.” She said it kindly but Duane felt the jab that was intended. 

“I’m not afraid of anything.” He said heatedly. 

“When was the last time you swam in the ocean and let it take you where it wanted?” She asked. 

“What does that matter? Plenty of people on the islands don’t swim in the ocean.”

“Transplants perhaps… but not children of this island. Not people with the saltwater of Sulani in their veins.” She argued. 

“Keala, is there a point to this conversation? I really need to start catching fish. I’m already behind.”

“The point is, that the winds are shifting here in Sulani, they’re shifting for the better. When I climbed the cliffs the other day the Ancestors shined a light right here on this dock, on you.” Duane sighed, it wasn’t that he didn’t believe the Ancestors watched over them. He supposed he had been angry at them for a long time too. 

“Well maybe the light means I’ll have a good fishing day.” He joked and began baiting his hook. 

“I think the ocean wants your forgiveness as do the Ancestors, and they’ve figured out how to get it.” She said cryptically. She stood and hummed a melody to herself as she headed down the dock. 

“What does that even mean?” He called after her. 

“I think you’ll figure it out soon enough.” She replied and continued to hum as she made her way up the beach. 

Duane shook his head and huffed as he cast out into the water. 

He had just wanted to spend his day off fishing.


	2. Cliffs

“D man!” Akoni shouted as Duane walked down the hall. Duane smiled at his friend and returned the bro shake that he offered. 

“Have a good weekend, Akoni?” He asked as he began unloading his books into his locker. Akoni leaned against the locker beside Duane’s and waggled his eyebrows devilishly. 

“Oh yeah, spent most of it in the sand with Kaia if you know what I mean…” he elbowed Duane and Duane rolled his eyes. 

“So much for chaste and pure.” He said with a laugh and Akoni laughed as well. His friend abruptly stopped laughing and widened his eyes.

“I think my Monday is about to be even better than my weekend.” He said and Duane followed his gaze. He knew what, or rather who, he would see. His skin had prickled as soon as the door down the hall opened. Like he was hyper aware of her presence. 

Abigail walked down the hall, looking a little lost as she clung her books to her chest. Duane had seen her drenched in ocean water and thought for sure she couldn’t be more beautiful, he had been wrong. Her hair, now dry, hung in long soft waves. Her eyes, which were blue, were a contrast against her tanned skin. He was breathless again, looking at her. 

“Looks like we’ve got a new little fishy in our waters.” Akoni said. Duane ignored his friend and shut his locker and began walking down the hall. Akoni followed him but his eyes still stared at Abigail. 

“Duane? Hey! Duane!” Duane heard her call and he flinched as he stopped walking. Akoni’s mouth couldn’t be wider as he stared at him. Abigail jogged a little as she came to stand in front of them. Duane turned to meet her gaze and felt his heart flutter at the bright smile she gave him. 

“Oh thank goodness, I need help. I have no idea where I’m going.” She said and struggled slightly with her books. Duane reacted and grabbed them from her. Despite his mind telling him to flee, that this girl was trouble, he couldn’t seem to make his feet move. 

“Thank you.” She said shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. She noticed Akoni standing beside Duane and offered a friendly smile. 

“I’m Abigail Song, I just moved here.” She said and offered her hand as she adjusted the strap on her messenger bag on her shoulder. 

“Akoni Kekoa.” Akoni said with a smirk as he shook her hand. 

“So, how do you know my buddy Duane here?” Akoni asked, much too enthusiastically. Duane resisted the eye roll. 

“Oh, we just met yesterday actually. His family came to welcome us on Saturday.” She said with another shy smile at Duane. 

“You said you needed help?” Duane asked, trying to stop Akoni’s interrogation. 

“Yes! I’m trying to find the library? I guess my first block is independent study, but I don’t really have anything to study yet so I thought I would just read something.” 

“We’ll walk you there!” Akoni said, still much too enthusiastic. He threw an arm around Abigail and began leading her down the hall. Duane felt a pang of something towards his friend but stamped it down just as quickly as it appeared. 

Abigail Song was very dangerous. 

Akoni rambled as they walked. Duane stayed silent, not knowing how to contribute to the conversation and still feeling confused by the way his body reacted to Abigail. It was like she was charged with electricity and if he stood too close he was sure he would be shocked. Akoni had her laughing and talking easily but she still kept glancing sideways at Duane. He just clutched her books and continued towards the library. 

He listened to her talk. Her mother, like Makoa, was a conservationist. They had spent her whole life traveling and living everywhere. Most recently it had been Australia. She had never gone to a real school since they moved so much. When her mother learned of a potentially dangerous algae growing in the waters of Sulani the family had decided to move to her father’s birthplace to aid the ocean here and put down roots. Akoni found all of this out in just the five minutes it took to get to the library. Duane felt a little annoyed at his friend, he could barely form a real sentence around this girl but Akoni spoke to her like an old friend. 

“Well then, we will see you at lunch.” Akoni said with a grin. Duane offered Abigail her books back. 

“Thank you.” She said, staring right at him. 

“Mmhmm.” He murmured and turned to leave. 

Akoni caught up with him quickly. 

“Oh no, not so fast. You’re holding out on me.” Duane groaned and ignored him. 

“How you gonna meet a girl that looks like THAT and not immediately tell your best friend?” Akoni said, faking hurt. 

“Ancestors, Akoni, it was nothing. If anything it was extremely awkward. Her dog took my fish bait and I chased it to her house where she was swimming. She paid me for the livers and I left. That was it.” 

Except the tingle he felt when their hands had touched and the way her eyes were the color of the ocean and her skin smelled like saltwater and vanilla. He shook his head. 

“That girl didn’t look at you like that was it.” Akoni argued. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh, c’mon Duane, I know you’ve been out of the dating pool since Malia but you’re not dead.” 

“Just drop it, Akoni, she’s just some girl that lives up the beach now.” Duane said, growing increasingly annoyed. He walked into his first class and sat down. Akoni followed him even though he didn’t have this class. 

“Why are you being so weird about this girl? She’s hot and she’s giving you googly eyes.” Akoni seemed genuinely confused. 

“She’s just some transplant mainlander.” Duane said, but he didn’t believe the words as he spoke them. 

Akoni stared at his friend, his eyebrows were drawn, very suspicious. Then he smirked. 

“Okay, so you won’t mind if I take a shot?” Akoni said conversationally. Duane shot his eyes to his friends face, his whole body heated at the thought. He painted his face into a blank mask. 

“Yeah, whatever.” He said and took out his notebook. His fingers clutched his pencil tightly. 

“Great.” Akoni said. 

“Fine.” Duane said clipped. 

“Mister Kekoa! Get out of my classroom!” Their teacher Miss Stacey said as she entered. She didn’t even glance up, she was used to Akoni’s shenanigans. 

“See you at lunch.” Akoni said and hightailed it from the classroom. 

Duane shook his head and stared at the chalkboard as Miss Stacey began the biology lesson. He couldn’t even focus on what she was saying. His mind was full of blue eyes and saltwater skin. 

—————

Duane had skipped lunch. He couldn’t handle anymore of Akoni’s rambling and being near Abigail was too confusing. He didn’t even know her, he only knew her mother worked with Makoa and that she had lived all over. That’s it… but the weird awareness he had of her. Like he knew what she was thinking and that maybe she knew what he was thinking too. It made all of the long standing defenses he kept up go on high alert. 

Not that he was a stranger to girls. Like most of the local kids he had snuck up the cliffs and shared the awkward fumblings. He had lost his virginity there as well. Malia had grown way too attached after that encounter and he called their relationship off. Malia was the most popular girl in school, she hadn’t been able to fathom why he didn’t want to be with her anymore. So after that drama Duane had tried to steer clear of girls, he had money to save, he had a plan to execute. He couldn’t be distracted. 

Especially by blue-eyed girls with freckles across their nose. 

——————

Over the next couple of weeks it became harder and harder for Duane to avoid Abigail Song. Akoni had integrated her into their small group and she had lunch with them nearly every day. Duane tried his best to be busy when she was around and some days he took lunch by the docks just so he didn’t have to hear Akoni making her laugh. It made him want to punch things. 

As the weekend came up Akoni slung his arm around Duane as they made their way to the exit of the school. 

“Tomorrow we are all going to the cliffs, you’re coming, end of discussion.” Duane opened his mouth to protest but didn’t have a good enough excuse. Akoni lifeguarded with him so he couldn’t lie about his schedule. 

“C’mon, D, it’ll be fun.” Akoni nudged him and ran ahead to talk to one of their other friends, Lucas. 

Duane sighed… he hated the cliffs on a good day. They always acted like idiots jumping off of them. He tried to act unaffected but couldn’t shake the terror that welled within him anytime one of his friends leapt from the rocks. 

Still, he had been working hard and hadn’t had fun lately. 

That’s what he told himself anyway, he didn’t admit that being near Abigail was appealing to him even though he had been avoiding her like the plague. Maybe he could even have a conversation with her and not sound like a total moron. 

At least he could hope. 

—————

Saturday afternoon he followed the sound of music up the cliffs with nerves tingling in his whole body. Lilliana had practically shoved him out the door when he told her he planned on going. He knew she worried, and he wished she wouldn’t. 

“D! I didn’t think you would show up!” Akoni said happily as he rushed to greet him. Duane could tell he had already partaken in the juice by the hazy look in his eyes. Duane chuckled and shook his head, steadying his friend as he swayed. 

“Easy on the hunch punch, pal, you’ll topple all the way down.” Duane told him and glanced over his friend's shoulder, Abigail was sitting with another girl from their class, Alanna, they chatted easily. 

“I’ve got the liver of a pirate! Arrr!” Akoni said, fashioning his finger into a hook shape and Duane shook his head. 

“Just don’t fall in, I won’t come after you.” Duane said as they made their way to the bonfire. 

“Look who it is ladies and gents. The infamous Duane Talla has graced us with his presence.” Duane didn’t look at any of them. His eyes hadn’t left Abigail’s face. She watched him just as intently. He felt himself smiling, more at ease for some reason now than he had been in the last two weeks when she was near. 

“Duane! I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever!” He knew the voice and he cringed, reluctantly tearing his eyes from Abigail to offer Malia a tight smile. She was drunk as well, she was always very loud when she drank. 

“Hey Mal, you good there?” She grabbed his arm tightly as she swayed and he steadied her out of reflex. This had been their entire relationship when they went to gatherings. 

“I’m great now… maybe you and I can sneak off later? Hmm?” She smiled at him and he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he found her so attractive. Sure she was pretty, but she didn’t have anything on the blue-eyed girl still watching him from across the bonfire. 

“Why don’t you sit down, Mal?” He offered with a friendly smile. She giggled as he helped her sit down on the log. 

“You always take such good care of me.” She hummed and he shook his head at her. She was loco. 

“D, have a drink.” Akoni said as he reappeared, yellow solo cup in hand. 

“Nah man, no juice for me, Lilli will have my ass.” 

“Oh just one won’t kill you. Look, even our sweet Abigail is partaking.” He motioned to the girl in question. She shrugged a shoulder when Duane looked at her and raised her cup in cheers. 

“You sure you want that, Ku'uipo? Might be a little stout for a mainlander.” Duane said teasingly. Abigail offered him a smirk and took a big gulp. 

“I’m not afraid. Are you?” She was challenging him. He narrowed his eyes at her and took the cup Akoni offered and gave a small sip. 

“Woo boy! I knew this was going to be a good night!” Akoni crowed loudly. He slapped Duane on the back and made his way to talk to a group of kids Duane recognized as last year seniors. 

He made his way over to the open spot on the log by Abigail. 

“Mind if I join you?” Abigail patted the spot beside her and he sat down. 

“I’ll catch you in a little while, Abigail.” Alanna said with a smile. 

“Duane.” She said with a smirk as she stood and he smiled at her. 

Once they were somewhat alone Abigail turned to him with a perplexed look on her face. 

“You’re a strange one, Duane Talla.” She told him. He sipped his drink. 

“I’ve been told that once or twice.” 

“You seem… different tonight.” She said and cocked her head to the side. 

If he was being honest he felt different. He had nearly turned back and went home at least seventeen times on the way there. Once he saw her though he felt brave. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, and he had thought it would be like it had been in school. Maybe Keala was right and there was some sort of magic in the water around the cliffs, he didn’t know, but he liked sitting this close to Abigail. Liked the scent of vanilla that always seemed to flow from her, like the way she smiled at him differently than she did anyone else. 

“Keala says there’s magic all throughout Sulani, but here by the cliffs so near the volcano is more magical than the rest of the island.” He told her and she smiled brightly. 

“I like Keala, she seems… otherworldly.” She said with a wistful smile. 

“She would love that. I always tell her her head stays in the clouds and she says that’s the best place to be.” Duane said fondly. 

“She really cares about you, you know.” Abigail said after a moment. Duane looked at her, the old defense trying to kick in. 

“I know… she cares about everyone on the island.” He said diplomatically. 

“Yes, but you’re special, aren’t you?” She cocked her head again and he wondered how she did that. How she made him feel like she knew all his secrets. 

“I’m nothing special, Abigail Song.” He said softly and she smiled. 

“Well, I think we will have to agree to disagree… Duane Talla.” She scrunched up her nose and made a face at him and he chuckled. 

“Abigail!” Malia shouted suddenly. Abigail and Duane both looked to the girl in question, who seemed much more sober now. She watched them both with dark catlike eyes. Duane felt a confrontation brewing. 

“You have to jump, Abigail.” Malia said sweetly. 

“Do I?” Abigail said, she seemed unaffected by the glare Malia had aimed right at her. 

“Yes, think of it as a sort of indoctrination to the island. Everyone has jumped.” 

“Malia stop-“ Duane started. 

“Unless you’re too scared? I would understand, it might be too much for a mainlander.” She spat the word like a curse and Abigail narrowed her eyes. She finished her drink and stood. 

“Just show me where.” She said defiantly. 

“Malia she doesn’t have to…” it was Akoni now who tried to calm the situation. 

“Shut up, Akoni… the pua wants to jump then you’ll let her.” She said venom filling her voice.

Duane’s heart was hammering in fear now. He stood quickly and grabbed Abigail’s wrist as she went to follow the others to the edge. Abigail turned to him with questions in her eyes. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Please don’t do this, he thought. 

Abigail smiled and squeezed his hand with her own. “I’m not afraid.” She whispered, her voice full of meaning. 

Duane swallowed hard and watched her walk to the edge. The moon was full and you could see the waves crashing against the rocks below. He followed the others, wondering if he could grab Abigail and throw her over his shoulder without causing too much of a ruckus. 

“You just have to make sure you jump out!” Akoni was coaching her. She nodded and took off her shorts and tshirt so she stood there in a white bikini. 

She turned and saw Duane standing close behind. Her eyes softened and he assumed she could see the worry written on his face. He couldn’t explain it, but the thought of her being hurt caused his throat to close up. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted to beg her to not do it. He wanted to strangle Malia for even bringing it up. 

Abigail handed him her clothes and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be fine.” She said and without another pause she ran and leapt from the cliff gracefully into a dive. They all watched as she landed perfectly. Barely making a splash on impact. 

“Holy shit! That was amazing!” Akoni crowed. 

Duane didn’t listen to the chatter; he only watched the water's surface. Please come up, he thought, please. He nearly gasped in relief when she finally emerged after what felt like years. Everyone was clapping… everyone except Malia. Who had huffed and walked back to the fire with a new cup of punch. 

Abigail made her way up the rocky path from the water and Duane dropped her clothes to help her over the big boulder at the top. She was shivering and without thinking he took his hoodie off and handed it to her. 

“Thank you.” She said through chattering teeth. She pulled the hoodie on, it fell to her knees. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He told her. He knew the others watched them, but he didn’t care. He was just so relieved she was okay, and angry at her for doing it. 

“I did.” She insisted without explaining. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked. She looked up at him through wet lashes and nodded. He nodded too and reached down to grab her clothes. 

“I’m gonna walk her home.” He said and Akoni saluted him. 

“You’re my hero, Abigail!” Akoni shouted after them and she giggled. 

Their hands found their way to each other as they walked, and Duane couldn’t help but notice how it felt as easy as breathing…. being with her this way. 

“I was sure you hated my guts.” She said after they had walked in silence for a few moments. Duane glanced at her then back ahead. 

“You intimidate me.” He admitted and she laughed. 

“It’s true!” He said defensively. 

“Keala told me to give you time… that you would figure it out.” She said. 

“Figure what out?” He asked. 

Abigail took her hand from his and ran the rest of the way down the hill. She came to a stop at the ocean's edge. The waves touched her toes and she stretched her hands up. 

“I love the ocean.” She said happily. She turned to him, a mischievous smile on her face. She took his hoodie off and tossed it aside. 

“Swim with me.” She said. He shook his head as she began to back into the water. 

“C’mon, Duane Talla… I won’t let you drown.” She said as she got deeper and deeper. 

“Abigail, come on, let’s get you home.” He wondered if maybe that punch was having more of an effect on her than she was letting on. 

“No… the ocean wants me to swim so I have to obey.” Then she dunked under the waves. Duane stood watching where she had gone under. The same nervousness he always felt taking over him. He thankfully hadn’t had to go in to save anyone on his life guarding duties, but he dreaded the day. 

She had been under for longer than was comfortable and Duane was getting more and more anxious. Adrenaline from her jump earlier still making him feel edgy. 

“Fuck.” He whispered and waded into the water. He was about to dive right in after her when a hand came up from the water and yanked him all the way in. 

“Ancestors!” He shouted as he came back up. Abigail was floating just in front of him, he could see a triumphant grin on her face. 

“I thought you would let me die down there!” She accused. 

“Maybe I should have!” He shouted back, anger giving way to a sort of childish giddiness. He found himself unable to stay angry with her. 

“See, Duane Talla, the ocean is nothing to fear.” She said and swam closer to him. 

“There is still much to fear from the ocean, Ku'uipo.” He said, all serious. 

“Maybe, but isn’t that true with anything?” She asked. 

“Are you afraid of anything?” He asked her. She seemed to laugh at fear. 

“I used to be.” She said softly. Her eyes fell to the top of the water where she danced her hands around. 

“Used to be?” 

“Yes… then one day I swore to myself I would never be afraid of anything again.” Her voice was far away as were her eyes. He reached out and touched her chin and she looked at him. She looked like a mermaid before him and he wanted to kiss her badly. 

So he did. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers softly. She made a humming noise and wrapped both arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He held her to him tightly as their mouths danced together. She tasted like saltwater and that awful punch. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding against her own, he felt at home there with her with the water wrapping around them like a family member welcoming him home. 

Home. For the first time since he had lost his parents, Duane felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind.


End file.
